OURS
by Jeruk
Summary: Saitama tidak pernah menduga, menjaga kehidupan kecil di dalam perut besi itu tidaklah simpel.


One Punch Man © ONE & Yuusuke Murata

.

Genos meyakinkan diri untuk mulai mencoba terbiasa pada kondisi baru tubuhnya dalam beberapa pekan ke depan. Bukan untuk dirinya sendiri, ini semua atas nama manusia yang paling ia junjung setinggi galaksi semesta. Tapi Saitama tetap mengembalikan segala konklusi pada sang murid. Bagaimana pun Genos yang akan menjadi wadah utama kelak. Ia yang mengendalikan peran merengkuh satu nyawa berharga bagi mereka. Dan Genos telah sepakat untuk mengasihi serta menjaga. Satu kehidupan mungil yang akan mereka lindungi dengan taruhan nyawa bersama-sama.

Terhitung sudah enam puluh tujuh hari sejak isi perutnya berkembang. Dua bulan lebih pula Saitama menjadi tipikal cerewet yang melarangnya berkeliaran tanpa pengawalan. Segala beban misi _S class_ milik si pirang berwajah kaku secara sepihak akan dirampas alih oleh sang _master_. Ini bukan perkara Genos yang sedang 'terisi' akan terpengaruh keterampilan bertarungnya hingga tidak mampu memproteksi diri beserta satu nyawa lain dalam tubuhnya. Tidak. Muridnya sangat tangguh, Saitama mahfum. Pria itu hanya terlalu parno membayangkan muridnya salto melayang dengan isi perut yang terkocok ke sana-sini. Saitama tidak mau berimajinasi semakin jauh. Maka yang ia perlukan cukup mengomando Genos untuk berdiri menghitung kerikil di sudut jalan, paling lama tiga menit hingga satu pukulan si pahlawan botak mengoyak isi tempurung lawan mainnya.

Mulanya hanya kegiatan iseng mengisi luang yang mereka berdua lakukan di hari itu. Saitama kepalang dibuta nafsu. Sementara Genos tidak punya alih untuk menolak. Lebih-lebih dedikasinya yang kelewat keras untuk mengikuti keputusan sang _master_ apa pun itu bunyinya. Tapi nasi sudah jadi bubur. Yang terjadi saat ini tidak bisa di bolak-balik faktanya. Tanggung jawab harus dipikul bersama, begitu yang gurunya tegaskan setelah malam itu.

Dibuktikan dengan aksi berbanding lurus, Saitama tidak pernah membiarkan punggung belakang muridnya kosong barang semenit. Pria itu akan selalu menjadi mata pelindung untuk Genos dan satu nyawa kecil yang baginya sangatlah rapuh. Faktanya dialah manusia terkuat. Tidak ada kejahatan yang tidak bisa ia patahkan di muka bumi, Genos pun tidak meragukannya. Tapi menjaga Genos dan si kecil adalah yang pertama kalinya ia rasa berat di pikul.

Dokter Kuseno hanyalah seorang lelaki tua yang terlalu praktis memodifikasi tubuh percobaan si pirang dengan ragam fitur tambahan yang unik, dari yang sangat bermanfaat hingga yang absurd fungsinya. Genos tidak akan menyangka akan datang hari dimana kecanggihan spesial yang fungsinya selalu menjadi pertanyaan baginya, kini menjadi manfaat yang sungguh _brilliant_.

Di lansir saat ini, Genos di tepian jalan kosong penduduk mengelus perut besinya yang dingin. Pikirannya tenang sembari menunggu kepulangan gurunya memecah perkara di sudut kota Hantu. Rabaan di bawah jemarinya terasa datar sebagaimana mestinya, dengan sedikit tonjolan sana-sini oleh aksesori _spare parts_. Namun dengan jelas terasa sebuah ketukan jantung mungil bersemayam aman di balik perut tanpa fungsi cerna miliknya.

Alis terangkat kaget saat menangkap sundulan halus dari dalam perutnya. Tanpa sadar senyuman hangat menyebar di wajah kaku sang _cyborg_ muda. Ia kembali mengelus perut, kali ini sedikit memberikan ketukan jenaka dengan telunjuk untuk membuat si kecil sedikit lebih tenang di dalam sana.

Saitama akan selalu kembali padanya dengan wajah minus lecet seperti biasa. _Hero_ bersetelan _jumpsuit_ kuning itu menghampiri teman seatapnya dengan wajah datar yang khas sebelum membungkuk membawa senyuman kecil tak biasa.

"Bagaimana si kecil di dalam sana?" Ia berujar kosong pada resteting pakaian Genos yang membungkus lembar besi perut.

Muridnya menunduk berhadapan dengan wajahnya sendiri yang memantul sempurna di atas kepala tanpa cacat Saitama. "Dia baik-baik saja, _sensei_. Anda tidak perlu cemas." Genos tersenyum pengertian. Ia membubuhkan satu elusan lagi di atas perut. "Karena aku sudah berjanji pada Anda untuk menjaganya apa pun yang terjadi."

Saitama mendongak pada wajah pucat yang balik menatapnya dari atas. "Tentu saja, kan. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya aku―," Ia terputus dengan penghujung kalimat yang oktaf suaranya makin melemah. Muram tiba-tiba menyapu wajah kala bayangan yang tidak diinginkan menyabotase pikiran. Ia berbisik, "―bagaimana nasib satu juta yen-ku kalau kau sampai kenapa-napa.."

Memikirkannya saja Saitama merinding.

"Aku tidak tahu Genos punya inkubator praktis dalam perutnya." Lelaki botak itu seakan menggumam untuk kepalanya sendiri. Ia kembali berujar. "Hey, apa dia masih suka mencakarmu?"

"Belakangan ini kebiasaannya sedikit berkurang. Mungkin dia sudah lumayan terbiasa berada dalam tubuhku."

Mendengarnya Saitama langsung mengerut pada si kecil yang bersembunyi dalam perut _cyborg_. "Kau berterima kasihlah, jangan merepotkan Genos dari dalam sana." Jemari berlapis sarung tangan karet itu mematuk halus permukaan perut keras.

Genos menurunkan resleting baju mengekspos tubuh. Bagian perutnya terbelah dua seperti pintu koboy oleh perintah motorik.

"Hey, kucing kecil, kau dengar aku― _OUCH_!"

Terkadang misi untuk pahlawan _B class_ pun tidak bisa dikatakan simpel.

.

a/n : Intinya Saitama gelap mata ambil misi jaga kucing yang ownernya miliyarder dengan bayaran dunia akherat. Kucingnya ngga mungkin di tinggal dalam apartment mengingat itu kota hantu yang kemunculan monsternya ngga kenal tempat dan waktu huehue. Maaf saya ngga kepikiran judul yang layak…

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
